


how we escaped alive

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comfort Sex, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Porn Battle, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This," Fiona declares, "is our new beginning." When she says it that way, Michael can almost let himself believe it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	how we escaped alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Prompt: Burn Notice, Fiona/Michael, scars, fate, alive

“This,” she said, spinning around on the tips of her toes, “is our new beginning. What do you think?”

Michael glanced around them, at the broken furniture and the dirty wallpaper of their chosen safe house. When she said it that way he could nearly believe it, but the trappings were…well… “It’s nice,” he lied through his gritted teeth.

Fi all but rolled her eyes at him as she started righting chairs and . “It’s only for the night, Michael. Think of Paris, dinner under the Eiffel Tower…”

“Sam sticking us with a three hundred dollar food bill.”

She sighed. “If you’re going to be a wet blanket I’ll go sleep in the Charger.”

“Fi?” he took off his sunglasses, set them on the mantle, and reached out for her. “I’m glad you pulled me out of that building.”

She shrugged, pretending lightness as he ran his fingers through her hair. “It was all Sam’s doing. He lifts with his knees.”

“I saw you.” He said, and she leaned mindlessly into his touch. “I know who it was.”

She moved closer, smiling against his neck. “The bedroom’s two doors down.”

And that was why he loved Fiona – she cut right to the chase.

The bedroom was musty and it smelled like ocean, the wallpaper a trellis of roses. He watched her undress as he set his gun beside the bed, carefully folded his suit. This was a new experience – they were so often lost in the heat of the moment that he rarely had time to look at her, study the way she moved.

That answer was ‘gracefully’. She dropped her dress onto an armchair by the blown-out window, slipped out of her shoes, then walked smoothly toward him completely nude. Today had cut too close to the bone; his hand lingered upon her face, caressing the small cut she sported on her chin, threading his fingers through the hair at her temples.

She let out a soft moan as he pressed himself against her. He managed to maneuver her closer to the bed, placing her in the center and slowly coming to rest over her prone form.

“Michael,” she breathed, reaching up to hold him in place against her. He slowly descended over her body, his hands stroking her, taming her wild hair, massaging her soft breasts, bringing her hard little nipples to full erection. His tongue replaced his hands as his fingers snuck between her legs. With a massaging motion, not a violent pressure, he coaxed her into a slow, deep, throbbing orgasm.

This was their instinctive dance – he knew it as if he had known her his entire life, as if he’d always been waiting for this woman to walk into his life and feed his desire.

It didn’t take long to bring her there, and after he did her beautiful green eyes fluttered open and stared up into his.

They’ve never felt the need for frequent ‘I love yous’. But whenever Fi looked at him that way, Michael knew instinctively that love was what she felt for him. And that, for all of his protests and lack of verbal demonstration, he loved her too.

She kissed the mark his father left on his cheek before returning the favor.


End file.
